Numbers
Numbers is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview The level takes place in Kowloon, Hong Kong http://g4tv.com/videos/49142/Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops---Kowloon-Single-Player-Exclusive/?quality=hd. It involves torturing Dr. Daniel Clarke, a prisoner, as Hudson along with Grigori Weaver, something the player does himself with context-sensitive commands. When torturing the prisoner, the player will smash a glass window, place a shard from it in the mouth of the prisoner, and proceed to punch his jaw several times. After the torture scene, the Spetsnaz discover their positions and the player will have to escape the area through apartment buildings and across rooftops. One part in the mission, the protagonists come across a weapons cache behind a fridge after Weaver and Clarke push it out of the way. Raining and lightning from a thunderstorm set for the mood of this mission. As they fight through the rooftops, the player continues to interrogate Clarke. As they attempt a large jump, Clarke begins to slip and is saved by the player. Hudson asks about the "numbers" and Clarke begins to explain but is shot in the head. Hudson lets Clarke's corpse fall into the Kowloon street. Weaver and Hudson then escape with friendly Russians in a van. Trivia *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player participates in torture instead of being tortured themselves. The entire torture sequence is skipped if the game is censored, however. *This is the first level in Call of Duty: Black Ops where the player is exposed to Nova 6. *The Hong Kong flag shown in this level is anachronistic as it's adopted only after 1997. *The Boeing 747 overflew the rooftop is anachronistic - Until 1997, Kowloon City was indeed under the landing approach route of the now-defunct Kai Tak Airport and aircraft flying perilously low was the common way of life, the Boeing 747's first flight was 1969, a year after the events of this mission. *The part where the player slide down the roof in slow motion with crows flying around is obviously a homage towards John Woo's films. *Another homage towards John Woo's films would be akimbo weapons - not only Hudson's initial loadout of a pair of CZ-75 pistol, but selections of other akimbo pistols and SMGs at Clarke's 2 weapon stashes. *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying things like the triads came to kill them. *In the beginning of the level, if the player keeps the two akimbo pistols and fires the left one and doesn't reload it, then do the first leap of faith it will magically be reloaded but the right pistol will not. *A trophy/achievement is awarded for using only dual weapons. *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". It's the same of Cpl. Keith's insult to LaRouche "Whatever you say, Frenchie" in Call of Duty 3. Gallery Weapons.jpg|Weapons Cache. Kowloon hallways.jpg|Gameplay. Clarke get shot.jpg|Death by headshot References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels